


Day 26 'Angry Kiss'

by Fan_Kitty_Life



Series: Marichat May [25]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, more kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Kitty_Life/pseuds/Fan_Kitty_Life
Summary: Chat is worried and Marinette is worried then stuff goes down





	Day 26 'Angry Kiss'

Chat was angry- no furious!

Marinette was at an Akuma scene again, so she almost got hurt again, and Chat, yet again, almost had a panic attack worrying about her!

He couldn't take it anymore! She had to learn to stay away! 

Chat had his resolve, marching into the girl's room to give her a piece of his mind.

And that he did.

“And another thing!” He continued to shout after several minutes of the same occurrence “You’re just a civilian! Why don't you seem to get that? You could get hurt-”

“So could you!” Marinette finally yelled, through with the one sided argument “You wanna know why I am always around? To make sure you are safe. To make sure you are making it to my room tonight in one piece. Because I am extremely worried about you, and want to make sure you’re okay!”

Chat was speechless. This stubborn, headstrong, stupid, beautiful, amazing, and wonderful girl that he loved was going to get herself killed. 

So instead of talking, he did the one thing he was always wanting to do.

He grabbed her by the chin and kissed her. 

Marinette’s eyes were open in shock as Chat moved his mouth against hers. 

After a few seconds she finally reacted, startling both of them. 

It was clumsy and stupid and angry, but also loving and caring, both trying to get their point across as they moved their lips.

When they finally let go for air, there was a new feeling in the atmosphere around them.

Chat looked in to Marinette’s eyes, pleading for her to understand him, as she did the same. 

Marinette wrapped her arms around Chat’s frame as he did the same to hers.

“I will be more careful” Chat promised, finally breaking the silence.

“Me too” Marinette answered back, rubbing her face into his chest.

Neither made the promise to stay away.


End file.
